


Family

by storytime



Series: Thea and Felicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: OliverandFelicity, Thea and Felicity talk about Oliver and family, heart to heart, mentions of Oliver and Felicity, mentions of the island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tells Thea that family isn't always about blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“What’s up with you and my brother?”

 

Thea tries to hide her smile as Felicity chokes on her spoonful of mint chip ice cream. She loves throwing curveballs at Felicity out of nowhere because the woman is so easy to fluster. She also rambles like mad if you don’t stop her and Thea thinks it’s one of her more endearing qualities.

 

“Nothing.” Felicity coughs.

“Do I need to do the Heimlich maneuver? I’ve never tried that on someone before but it sounds really cool.” Thea grins.

“I’m okay but you have _got_ to stop doing that to me.”

“It’s my favourite part of the day though. So spill Lissy, what’s up with you and Mr. Broods-A-Lot?”

“Nothing, I’m his best friend and he’s still really hung up on Laurel and then there’s Sara and all his one night stands and…”

“He smiles around you.”

 

There’s silence for a moment and she plays with the material of her cotton cupcake pajama pants. Thea sees a lot more than people think she does and it’s pretty clear that Felicity makes her brother smile more than anyone else does. It would make her jealous but she genuinely likes Felicity so she has to settle for being angry with her brother for being so distant over being bitter at Felicity for something that isn’t her fault.

 

“I didn’t know him before the Island, there’s no expectations with me. I constantly put my foot in my mouth and he doesn’t have live up to a reputation around me because I don’t care. I like Oliver when he is who he wants to be, not who other people want him to be.” Felicity curls up into a ball in her TARDIS pajamas and hands the ice cream to Thea.

“I was twelve when he went out onto that boat with Dad. The Gambit went down and everyone presumed them dead. Mom retreated back into her charities and keeping up the family image. Walter came along afterwards and I didn’t have anyone but Raisa. You know what happened to me. Being rich and entitled didn’t help me when everyone in family was either dead or in their own world. Then Ollie came back and I thought I wasn’t going to be alone. He’s never around, he won’t answer my questions and whenever he opens his mouth I wonder if he’s lying to me. Our family is so messed up and no one is even willing to admit it!”

“Thea family isn’t about blood. My dad left when I was little, I barely remember him. My mom’s a Vegas cocktail waitress who only contacts me when she’s getting married or if she’s lost all her money. Family is who you chose it to be.”

“What if I want you and Roy to be my family?”

“Then we’re family. Mismatched and a little weird but family.”

 

Thea can’t verbalize how happy that makes her but then she looks at Felicity and knows she doesn’t need to. Felicity gets it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com


End file.
